


These Seasons Three

by bathtimefunduck



Series: Life and Times of Lucy Lane [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, nb!vasquez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: Join the continued adventures of Lucy Lane as she explores what it means to become her own hero. She has her girls, her supersuit, and Vasquez to back her up, but something is creeping out from the shadows. The suit is acting weird, her father is acting weirder, there's at least one mole in the DEO, and some weirdo just showed up wanting to shrink National City.Plus, Vasquez keeps tattling when she has a bad day.If there's one thing she's sure of, Lucy will get to the bottom of it.These Seasons Three, aka S3au if Lucy stuck around





	1. Chapter One: Winds of Change

**Chapter One: Winds of Change**

Lucy Lane was many things. Afraid was very rarely one of them.

Now? Now she was having the time of her life.

She swooped low, following after Supergirl. The wobbling of her early days in the suit were long past, but she wasn’t quite fast enough to catch up. Those red boots flashed just ahead of her, that cape snapping in the winds.

Edna Mode’s voice screeched in her head, “No capes!”

Lucy snickered to herself and executed a barrel roll just as she broke the sonic barrier. Alex and Vasquez flipped her off as she flew past, their ears protected by the strongest headphones L-Corp could design. They stood below, alongside a DEO van, with all of the same monitoring equipment they’d once used on Supergirl.

Missiles included.

Another one shot off.

Lucy’s eyes grew itchy and dry. Heat burned through her body, funnelling up and through her eyes. She blinked once, trying to relieve the feeling of sand in her eyes. As soon as her eyelashes fluttered back up, the heat left her in two focused beams of light and power.

The ballistic missile exploded feet from her, the blast tossing Lucy from the air.

She scrambled, clawing at the air and blinking her eyes. Gravity pulled her from the air, the suit unable to react in the wake of the explosion. Lucy felt like a cartoon character as she almost seemed to hover for a second before plummeting towards the ground.

Seconds felt like hours as her eyes refused to clear and her fall continued.

This was not in the manual.

The air knocked out of her in a rush as another body collided with hers. Warm, familiar, and smelling of sunny spring days. They landed with a crunch of sand, those same strong arms setting her gently on the ground.

“That was awesome, Lucy!”

Lucy rubbed at her eyes. “I dropped like a rock.”

“Yeah, but you destroyed the missle! I was hit by, like, three of them before I stopped it.”’

“Stop rubbing at your eyes, Lane.”

“Tell them to water then!”

Alex’s familiar perfume approached. A hand lightly touched her shoulder as she moved around Lucy, letting her know she was there. Alex tugged at Lucy’s hands, dropping them to tilt Lucy’s head back and carefully open her eyes. Alex squeezed some eye drops into Lucy’s eyes.

“Now blink.”

Lucy did as she was told.

It _burned._

“Fuck!”

“Language, boss.”

“Fuck off, Vasquez.”

“Not sure that’s covered in the regs, ma’am.”

Lucy flipped them off behind her back. She kept blinking, and slowly the burn subsided. The blurry features of her girlfriend came into focus, crinkle and all.

“Better, Luce?”’

“You better not have ruined my makeup.”

Alex reached up and thumbed away the remaining medicine and tears. “Nah, that was the bomb.”

Lucy’s earpiece buzzed. She and the Danvers sisters reached up to their ears. “What is it, Winn?”’

“Sorry to interrupt, Director. There’s a robbery downtown, OneBank at the corner of 5th and Main. Detective Sawyer is requesting backup- humans using alien weaponry and some sort of shield- they’ve taken out two cruisers already.”

“On it!” Supergirl said, shooting up in the air half a breath later.

Lucy shared a concerned look with Alex. “Is Maggie okay?”

“She’s fine boss. Seemed a little grumpy to be calling in Supergirl.”

“That’s our girl,” Alex murmured.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder at Vasquez. “Let’s get packed up. I’m sure Danvers would like to get back to the city.”

“You’re not going to take off after her?”

“Danvers, I just fell out of the sky.” Lucy reached up and poked at Alex’s shoulder with the pointiest index finger she could. “I’m not _you_. Supergirl’s got this.”

Alex bit her lip and shifted her jaw. After a moment, she nodded, and they turned to join Vas in the cleanup.

Winn was kind enough to keep them patched into the fight with Supergirl.

It was over before they finished packing up their gear, but Supergirl didn’t bother to return to help, much to her sister’s grumbling.

* * *

Lucy’s favorite part of the day was coming home to Alex’s - their - apartment and letting herself into the bright space. The curtains were thrown wide open, the fireplace already going for ambiance rather than warmth. The smell of chicken enchiladas filled the apartment, making Lucy’s mouth water almost instantaneously.

Alex was already home and in pajamas. She lay sprawled on the couch, clearly banished from the kitchen.

Again.

Maggie’s gun and badge were discarded in the keybowl next to the door alongside Alex’s. Lucy dropped hers too, walking further into the apartment. She blew a kiss at Alex and leaned up against the island, content to watch Maggie work.

Maggie danced to the music quietly streaming from her phone as she stirred something near the stove. She spun in a circle, hips shaking, and reached for spices off to the side, and added a dusting of sea salt and stirred again. She grabbed a fresh spoon, scooped up a small amount, and danced her way over to Lucy.

She held the spoon out. “Taste this.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Hello to you too.” She leaned forward and took a bite. The slice of orange something practically melted in her mouth, a mix of sweet, and spice, and a hint of smoke. Lucy reached up and stole the spoon out of Maggie’s hand to finish it. “Oh my god what is this?”

“Spicy smoked sweet potatoes. Think Danvers’ll eat them?”

“If she doesn’t, I sure as hell will.” Lucy tilted to the side to glance around Maggie. “Did you make enough for leftovers?”

Maggie laughed and leaned forward for a quick peck before returning to the food. “Depends on whether Danvers decides to eat like her sister.”

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to!” Maggie called back.

Lucy slid onto the stool in front of her to watch the view as Maggie bent down to check on the enchiladas. She shamelessly enjoyed the view, only absently noticing that Alex had joined her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex tilt her head and enjoy the very same view, eyes locked, even as Maggie stood up straight, mitted hands full of casserole dish.

“If you two are done staring at my ass, dinner is ready.”

“What about dessert?” Alex asked.

Lucy tried not to laugh. She really did. But it built and it built, only getting worse at the way Maggie fondly rolled her eyes at Alex, until Lucy practically shook with it. Once the first snicker emerged, Lucy lost it. She leaned a little too far to the side and she vibrated with giggles.

Alex reached out quick enough to keep Lucy from toppling of the stool. “It wasn’t that funny, Lane.”

“No, it was that _lame_ ,” Lucy giggled.

“You were thinking it.”

“Are you two done?” Maggie set the food down on the dinner table and came back to grab the sides. “Because I can always call K-”

“No!” Alex and Lucy shouted.

“She who must not be named, _must not be named_ when food is mentioned,” Lucy whispered harshly. “I want leftovers!”

“We fed her yesterday, it’s Luthor’s turn,” Alex agreed.

“She’s a bajillionaire, shouldn’t it always be her turn?” Maggie asked.

“It will be when someone pulls up their big girl panties and takes off the blinders,” Lucy muttered. “Until then, leave the galpals to their ‘friend’ dates and let us enjoy this delicious food that Alex did not come near.”

“Fuck you, Lane.”

“Dinner before dessert, Danvers, check your manners.”

* * *

Stacks of paperwork greeted Lucy first thing Monday. Alex would no doubt make cracks about it being “knee-high” on Lucy, but she was, thankfully, busy with her own increasing responsibilities in the city. Vasquez was nowhere to be found, likely avoiding Lucy’s displeasure at the mounds of paper. A morning meeting, a call with the Congressional Budget Office, and Lucy really couldn’t put it off anymore.

She dropped heavily into her ergonomically friendly chair and cracked her knuckles. First up, damage reports.

That stack was nearly a foot high.

Maybe not that one.

Vacation approvals for her desert support staff. Lucy nodded and slid the half inch of papers towards her and booted up her computer. She swiped her ID to log into the system and pulled up the digital time cards to begin her exciting work at comparing the scheduling requests and deciding who would lose out over the holidays.

“Always the bad cop,” Lucy sighed.

There were months to go until the holidays, and her box was already flooded with requests from her direct reports and Lt. Benton’s (he just had to time his honeymoon before the holidays...) hoping for first-come first-serve. She wasn’t looking forward to the rock-paper-scissors she would have to play with Vasquez to decide who got which holiday now that Lucy wasn’t volunteering for all of them. Vas could get vicious with an all out thumb war, and rock-paper-scissors was the least violent of their options.

Her earpiece bliped.

“Supergirl, there’s some kind of telepath ripping up the 105.”

Lucy reached up and tapped hers. “Need a hand, Danvers?”

“No thanks, Lane,” Alex laughed. “We’re good here, enjoy your paperwork.”

Lucy sighed. A girl could hope. Vacation requests alone took nearly an hour. Her eyes burned and her coffee was running low. She rubbed at her eyes and leaned back in her chair, tossing the last request in the denied pile.

She looked up at a knock.

Vas poked their head in. “Hey, boss. Lunch delivery.”

“What?”

Vas grinned and shoved their way in, shaking a Big Belly bag in her direction.

The smell of salt and fat had her taste buds humming. She made grabby hands and was absolutely unashamed to nearly rip the bag from her friend’s hands. She ripped apart the wrapper and shoved it into her mouth, groaning. “‘S still hot!”

“Benefits of SuperEats,” Vas laughed. “Did you skip breakfast?”

Lucy dug into her burger and ignored her 2IC. The cheese melting into her mouth, mingling with the perfectly cooked beef and paired with ketchup, mustard, and lettuce made her whole day better.

Until she started choking on too big of a bite.

Vas rolled their eyes and dropped a diet soda, light ice, in front of her as well.

Lucy slurped at the soda until her throat was clear and she could breathe properly again. She licked at her lips, not wanting to let a single taste of that burger disappear. “Did she bring you something?”

“And a few dozen donuts for everyone else.”

“Good.” Lucy nodded and went back to her meal. She shoved a few fries in her mouth, trying to savor everything while eating as fast as humanly possible.

“You know Supergirl left, right? She’s not here to guilt you out of your food.”

Apparently she’d picked up a few bad habits from her girlfriend. Her mother would have been appalled. Lois would never let her hear the end of it. Her dad would chalk it up to proper soldiering. “Fuck off, Vas.”

“No thank you, ma’am. I could take on Danvers or Sawyer, but not both.” Vas paused to consider it. “They’d fight dirty.”

Lucy snorted. “Was there something you wanted?”

Vas ducked back around the door of Lucy’s office and then came back in with another stack of paperwork. “I’ll just put these under the other damage reports, yeah?”

Lucy groaned, and this time, not in pleasure.

* * *

Lucy had her jacket and briefcase in hand, just waiting for her computer to shut down so she could head home and throw pillows at Alex while she reviewed new damage reports handed off not even an hour ago. And then the desk phone rang.

Maggie or Alex would call her cell. As would J’onn, honestly, the Martian knew how averse she was to the sounds of government-purchased phones and faux privacy. Anyone else would text, except Vas, who would just shoved the door open without knocking if it was important.

That phone was for Work and her shift ended two minutes ago.

Lucy glanced longingly at the door and let the phone ring for a few more seconds, hoping whoever it was would give up and try again tomorrow.

They didn’t.

Lucy inhaled slowly through her nose, set down her briefcase, and reached for the phone.

She refused to sit at her desk. No need to tempt fate when she could just stand.

“Director Lane.”

“Lucy.”

Her jaw twitched. Possibly her eye did to. She should see Hamilton about that. “General.”

“It’s good to hear your voice.”

“I was just on my way out, sir.”

“I’ll make it quick. I’ll be in National City next week.”

“Will you be visiting both facilities?” she asked, already mentally calculating what kind of international mission she could convince J’onn to send Alex and Supergirl on.

“I’m not coming for business, Luce,” he chuckled.

For a brief second, she flashed back to Before, when her mother was alive and that chuckle was joined by a smile and not xenophobia.

She shook her head.

“A social visit?” she asked.

“Something like that.”

Lucy remained silent, her head already beginning to pound.

He seemed to be waiting for some sort of response.

She didn’t give it to him.

After a minute or two of uncomfortable silence, her father cleared his throat. “I’d like to have dinner with you while I’m in town… and your significant other. I hear you’re dating again.”

She’d like to know from whom, because it sure as shit wasn’t from her. “I am.”

“Things are going well?”

“Fantastic.”

“That’s… that’s good. I’m real glad to hear that, Lucy.”

She really doubted he would be, actually. He and Alex got on like crude oil and swamp peat, and adding Maggie to that combination was like throwing a kerosene-soaked rag into a bottle of the stuff.

“I’ll make a reservation for Tuesday.”

It wasn’t phrased like a question. And he’d likely just make it for three, assuming the rat didn’t tell him about both of her girlfriends. She inhaled slowly and counted to ten. “I’ll make it. Six?”

“Sounds good, Luce.”

“Alright. Well, I need to get home.”

“Of course. Have a good night, Luce. And be careful with that suit of yours.”

Her eye was definitely throbbing. “I will. Thanks, Dad.”

She could almost hear him nod into the phone, the brief silence followed up with a _click!_ as he hung up. Dial-tone in her ear, she almost threw the receiver across the room.

Instead, she set it down almost gently. She grit her teeth and picked up her briefcase once more.

The door might have slammed behind her. Just a bit.

* * *

Alex’s night to cook dinner meant takeout. That ranged anywhere from pizza to one very memorable and never to be repeated foray into Infernian BBQ. She really should be worried about what Alex was going to come up with next, but Lucy was a little distracted rehearsing arguments in her head in case her girls gave her shit about dinner with her dad.

Thankfully, she exited the elevator to a hall full of the smell of fresh Thai food. Noodles and vegetables, with enough spice to melt her tongue.

That sounded like a wonderful way to negate her headache.

And clearly Vas was a tattletale, but this kind of rat wasn’t as insulting. Everyone needed adult supervision now and again.

Her key slipped into the lock with practiced ease. She opened the door and dropped her keys in the bowl, her tense muscles already relaxing a little just by stepping over the threshold. She dropped her briefcase under the table with the bowl and shut the door behind her. Lucy kicked off her heels in the direction of the shoe pile, fine with knowing that would bother her later, but now she needed her girls.

Speaking of her girls, they were stretched out on the couch, boxes of food on the coffee table. A stack of plates and utensils beside the boxes, a concession they’d argued out shortly after she moved in.

She moved towards them, her beautiful girls arguing over what to put on Netflix.

Only to stop three steps in as a pair of sweats smacked her in the face.

“Get changed, Lane. No uniforms allowed.”

“I thought you liked me in my uniform?”

“We like you better out of it,” Maggie practically purred.

Alex snorted. “Comfy clothes and food first, horn dogs.”

Lucy stared at Alex, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Alex had her neck craned to watch her without moving from the couch. Maggie was half up on her knees and turned to do the same.

Lucy glanced to the side, noting the wide, floor to ceiling windows, drapes open to let in the last of the day’s sun.

She glanced back at her girls.

Shrugged.

And started stripping out of her uniform.

She threw her jacket at Alex’s head in revenge.

When Maggie laughed, she got Lucy’s skirt thrown at her own head.

Lucy Lane grew up in the military. Her father was a general. She didn’t just throw her clothes around (with the slight exception of sex. It was just as fun to see her girls let go as it was to make them take their time). Tonight though, she was making an exception, being a little shit once more and tossing her bra in the direction of the couch before slipping out of her hose and into the sweats she’d been given. A pair of Maggie’s NCPD sweatpants and a Stanford hoodie.

Perfect.

She walked around the edge of the couch and dropped herself into their laps. Alex and Maggie dragged her clothes off their faces and threw her skirt and jacket behind the couch. Maggie wrapped her hand around Lucy’s ankles and rubbed soft circles into the skin. Alex started pulling pins out of Lucy’s hair, slowly using her blunt nails to pull apart any knots. Lucy allowed herself to sink into them, the smell of peanuts and stir fry and _Alex and Maggie_ instantly more calming than her lavender bath bombs.

“Bad day?”

“There’s stacks of paperwork _literally_ with your name on it, Danvers.”

“Excuse me, Kara and I have the same last name.”

“Your super sister isn’t registered as an employee under that name.”

“It’s not a secret.”

“Yeah,” Lucy swatted at Alex’s stomach. “And who’s fault is that?”

“Kara’s.”

Maggie started digging her thumb into the arch of Lucy’s foot.

She _may_ have arched her back in response and let out a growl. Maybe.

“I don’t understand how you wear those heels all day in the desert.”

“It’s mostly concrete.”

Maggie started in on her other foot. “You say that like it makes it better.”

“Can’t all be the combat boot lesbian stereotype,” Lucy snickered.

Two different hands poked at ticklish spots.

Lucy screeched and nearly rolled off their laps.

Her girlfriends caught her before she hit the ground and dragged her back into their laps.

“I hate you both.”

“Liar,” they chorused.

Maggie tapped at Lucy’s side. “Sit up, food’s getting cold.”

She did, sort of. She sat up and leaned her back into Alex’s side and shoved her toes under Maggie’s thigh, earning an unimpressed look from them both. “I thought Alex was ordering Chinese tonight?”

“Little birdy said your dad called.”

Lucy craned her neck to look at Alex behind her. “He called my direct line.”

“So?” asked Maggie.

_“So how does Vasquez know that?”_

“Vas knows all.”

“Vasquez heard you cursing on your way to the car,” Alex said, disagreeing with Maggie.

“Did they tell you that?”

Alex paused for a second. “Nope.”

Lucy closed her eyes and reached up to rub at her temples. “I’m scanning my office for bugs in the morning.”

“Isn’t that Vas’s job.”

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Maggie.

Maggie ignored her and reached for a carton. When Alex did the same, Lucy slid back behind her, her head hitting the arm rest and her back filling the warm space Alex’s left behind. She let her mind drift off, basking in the warmth and occasionally tickling Maggie by wiggling her toes underneath her bare thigh.

Moments later a plate was set on her stomach.

“Oof.”

“Sit up and eat before I squish your face.”

“I mean, are you turning around first?”

“Lane.”

“You’re no fun, Danvers.”

“Maggie thinks I’m fun.”

“The funnest,” Maggie agreed through a mouthful of noodles.

Lucy sat back up, dropping her weight back onto Alex’s side the moment she was situated. The plate they’d put together for her was full of her favorites and heavy on the vegetables. A giant, still-steaming shrimp roll with a little cup of peanut sauce took up nearly a third of the plate. She grabbed it first and took as big a bite as she could manage.

“I luff ‘oo eyes.”

Alex flicked the back of Lucy’s head. “Chew, then talk.”

Lucy rolled her eyes and shared a grin with Maggie. “Yes, mom.”

“Don’t call me mom.”

“Yes, dear.”

“I’m eating all the Pad Thai.”

Lucy gasped. “No!”

“Eat your food, assholes,” Maggie laughed. “I have to work in the morning.”

“Speaking of work-”

“No work talk in sweats, Major Lane.”

“Shut up, Alex.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Dad called at work.”

“Yes. We know. That’s why we’re eating _your_ favorite noodles instead of mine,” said Alex. She dropped another shrimp roll onto Lucy’s plate.

“He’s going to be in town soon.”

Alex dropped her plate on the table and reached for her phone. “Does J’onn know?”

Lucy shrugged. “He said it wasn’t for DEO business.”

Maggie sat her plate down and looked around the very open plan of the apartment they had yet to move out of. “He, uh, doesn’t plan on staying with _you_ , does he?”

“Oh god no!” Lucy took a vicious bite of food, chewed, then swallowed. “No, no no! We learned that lesson a _long_ time ago.”

“If he’s not here for work and he isn’t here to visit, what _does_ he want?” asked Alex.

“Well. That second part isn’t entirely true.”

“Stop being a lawyer, Lane, and tell us what’s up.”

Lucy wrinkled her nose at Maggie and definitely did not look at Alex. “Someone - who I’m pretty sure isn’t Vasquez - told him I’m dating again. He, uh, well… He wants to have dinner with them. Me… Us.”

“Your dad wants to have dinner with us.” Alex picked up her plate and stabbed at it so hard the apartment rang with the sound of metal on ceramic. “Does he know it’s _us_?”

“I’m about 85% sure he doesn’t.” Lucy snorted. “There is zero chance he’d have sounded so chill if he knew I was dating Alex Danvers, professional pain in the military’s ass. The only one he’d be less happy about is if I were dating Supergirl.”

“So where are you and Alex meeting him for dinner?” asked Maggie, who stared at her plate like it had all the answers in the world.

Lucy shoved her foot against Maggie’s thigh. “Oh no, missy. You aren’t getting off that easy. I told him I’d make the reservation _specifically_ so that I could make it for four.”

“I’m not great with families at the best of times, Lane.”

“He hates Alex’s guts. You really can’t do much worse.”

“He really does,” Alex agreed.

“I’m going to ignore how proud you sound.” Lucy elbowed Alex behind her. “I’m not even sure he knows I’m bi, thanks to DADT we didn’t really talk about it. But he hated James, hates Alex even more, and honestly, he likes cops…”

Maggie poked at her food. She glanced up at Lucy with an uncertain twist to her lips. “You really want me there?”

“Maggie, I love you. Of course I want you there- I want you _both_ there.” Lucy took a few bites of food. “Besides, it wasn’t long after he met her that Alex was arrested for high treason, so you’d be pretty hard-pressed to make a worse impression.”

“Am I _ever_ living that down?”

“Am I ever living down the fact that I put you in handcuffs?”

“I mean, I don’t exactly mind _now_.”

Maggie snickered. “You two are ridiculous.”

“And you! You tried to steal my crime scene,” said Alex, pointing her fork at Maggie over Lucy’s shoulder.

“And I solved your case before you did.”

“Oh!” Lucy pointed the remains of her spring roll at Maggie. “You should totally bring that up Tuesday. Dad will love anyone who one-ups Alex.”

“Hey!”

* * *

Tuesday was officially her new Monday.

It had started off badly enough. Alone in bed, both Alex and Maggie were called in early. A thermos of coffee was waiting on the counter for her, but a pothole on the highway sent most of it flying onto her floorboards.

More paperwork awaited her, including a potential court martial.

The good coffee ran out, and she was stuck with government issue.

Her stash of powdered donuts went stale.

Three - _three! -_ separate inmate escapes were attempted. The last one sent four people two the infirmary, and Benton was still unconscious.

Lucy glared at the little clock in the corner of her monitor, well aware of her impending migraine.

IT WASN’T EVEN NOON.

She nearly threw her phone at the door when a knock sounded.

Vasquez must have been having a _That’s So Raven!_ moment because they never knocked first.

They poked their head inside. “Hey boss, I made that reservation for you at Vincenzo’s for seven.”

“Fuck!”

Vas’s lips twitched. “Yes, ma’am, it’s Tuesday. Also I texted the details to Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer in case you were busy.”

“When the hell did you have time to do all that?”

“While I sent a text to Supergirl and asked for Big Belly delivered.” Vas waived a familiar bag in the room before tossing it to Lucy. “Figured you could use it.”

“This is almost enough to forgive you for bugging my office.”

“I don’t have your office bugged, ma’am.”

“Liar.”

Vas raised their eyebrows.

“There is _no_ way you’re this well informed if you don’t have every inch of this place bugged.”

“You curse really loudly, ma’am.”

“You’re an asshole, Vas.”

“You _do_ have a type.”

Lucy threw her stapler at Vasquez, who caught it and laughed. They stepped into the office and closed the door behind them. The stapler was returned to her desk, though out of Lucy’s immediate reach.

“I’m not looking forward to this dinner.”

“I’d send you to the infirmary if you were.”

“Good to know you’ve got my back, Vasquez.”

“Always, ma’am.”

They chatted for a bit over their burgers, Vasquez right at home in Lucy’s office. Vasquez did their best to distract her, and for a while it worked.

What worked better was the blare of an alarm. Red lights flashed as the sound drowned out their trailing conversation.

Vasquez reached for their earpiece and listened for a moment. Their jaw clenched and they nodded. “Understood.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow and stuffed the remaining third of her burger into her mouth all at once.

“Ma’am. You might want to put on your suit. Supergirl is in trouble, and her backup needs backup.”

 _Alex_.

* * *

Lucy shot through the sky, thankful for the practice she’d had recently. It took only minutes to find herself back in National City. The second team from the city base was still en route when she came across the damage being wrecked mere blocks from L-Corp.

There was a Supergirl shaped hole all the way through the NCB headquarters.

Lucy scanned the ground, wishing the suit gave her Kara’s eyesight. Her earpiece crackled with indistinct noise, some sort of interference keeping transmissions from reaching her.

A crash urged her north.

Supergirl, surrounded by drones.

A team of agents and destroyed DEO vehicles tossed like ragdolls across the top of the nearby parking deck. Two agents still moving, one with a computer, the other with a very large gun keeping watch.

A greenish blue man with a large head and some shiny thing in his face just floating mid air.

He looked a bit like the files on Indigo, sort of.

And if he were like Indigo…

That would explain the interference.

And the drones.

Lucy aimed for him, shooting across the sky like a rocket.

Alex, far below her, aimed at the drones harassing her sister.

The man turned to face her. “Who might you be?”

Lucy ignored him, choosing to slam into his body. Momentum kept them going, even as he giggled in her ear. They crashed through one, two, three decks of a parking garage before coming to a halt in a shallow pool of concrete dust.

“You’re under arrest.”

“Oh, oh! I’d really like to see you try,” he giggled.

Lucy grit her teeth and tried to use the enhanced strength her suit gave her to force his hands behind him.

He didn’t move much.

She did, however, manage to rip one of his hands free… of his arm.

Sparks shot free as wires tore instead of veins.

“Oh dear, you Kryptonians are all alike. All brawn, no finesse.”

Lucy tossed the hand aside and tried to put the mechanical… alien? Thing? Cyborg? Into a headlock.

“You cannot stop Brainiac.”

“We have before.”

“Brainiac 8 was an aberrant.”

“And which one are you?”

“Brainiac Two, of course.” Brainiac struggled. “I will enjoy shrinking this city down for further study. TWO surviving Kryptonians is better than one.”

Shrinking?

Sweet motherfucking Tuesday.

“You’re not shrinking anything, asshole.”

“Not today, perhaps,” Brainiac agreed. His form almost seemed to glitch and dissolve, her arms suddenly grasping nothing at all.

“What the fuck?”

Her earpiece screeched for a moment before suddenly coming clear.

“-there? Lane?”

Lucy tapped it and kicked around loose bits of concrete. The hand was nowhere to be seen either. “I’m fine, Danvers.”

“Where’s the Coulouan?”

“Brainiac Two escaped. I have a feeling he’ll be back. How’s Supergirl?”

“Headed straight for the sunbed.”

“Your team?”

“In need of medical,” Alex grunted.

“You and Winn?”

“Winn’s fine. His computer is torched.

Lucy shot herself up through the hole she’d made and headed for where she’d last seen Alex. Her girlfriend was helping load some of her agents into fresh DEO transport. Some of them were walking on their own.

“Danvers, your brain seems to be leaking.”

Alex swiped at the streaks of red. “I’m fine. Caught some shrapnel when the van exploded.”

Lucy stepped closer and inspected it. Alex’s eyes were slightly unfocused. Again, more than the random flash of x-ray vision would have seriously come in handy. Lucy poked carefully at the rips and tears in Alex’s uniform.

“I’m fine, Luce.”

“You’re a lying liar who lies, Danvers.”

“Did the Coulouan say what he wanted?”

“Shrink the city for study or something. Did Indigo have a robot body?”

“No, but I don’t think it’s unheard of. Coulouans have a habit of transferring their consciousness to computers and even other living beings if they need to.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. “Uh. I’d know, right?”

Alex smirked. “We’re pretty sure his ship disappeared with him on it, but I can run some tests back at base.”

“Medical for you first. Then me.”

“I’m fine, La-”

Lucy grabbed her girlfriend and lifted off, flying as fast as she thought might be safe. Headquarters was only seconds of Alex cursing away, and Lucy landed lightly on the balcony they’d ended their last world-ending event on.

She hustled Alex towards Hamilton and the medbay, already preparing herself to wait and listen to Dr. Dr. Danvers whine about being able to care for herself. Four injured agents were ahead of them and in much more need of care, so Lucy shoved Alex into the sunbed room and grabbed a first aid kit and a sleep mask.

She cleaned out Alex’s head wound and slapped a few butterflies on it until Hamilton could take a look. Lucy ignored Alex’s protests as she slipped the sleep mask over Alex’s head and pushed her toward the regular human medical bed they kept in here just in case some threat took out both Danvers sisters.

“Lucy stop being ridiculous.”

“Shhh Kara’s napping. You should just sit there and debrief me while we wait.”

“With a sleep mask.”

“You’re telling me you don’t have a headache?”

Alex didn’t respond.

“And that the massive amount of focused artificial sunlight three feet to your left won’t make it worse?”

“Lucy-”

“Sit down and start talking while I clean up the rest of you.”

“You know, I _am_ a doctor.”

“ _I am a doctor_ ,” Lucy mimicked. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

“Your pain in the ass.”

Lucy dumped a cap of hydrogen peroxide on a nasty looking cut on Alex’s arm. “Flirting while injured gets you the angry pain bubbles.”

“I hate you.”

“Your unending love and affection are noted. Now get to talking, Danvers.”

* * *

They were _so_ late. Between getting Alex treated and her brain checked out for any hitchhikers, they were going to be nearly an hour late for dinner. Thankfully, the city base had a few bulletproof formal wear outfits in their sizes and they wouldn’t have to show up at dinner with her dad at a fancy restaurant in gym shorts.

But Maggie.

Poor Maggie was on time and waiting at their table.

So was her dad.

“Maggie’s going to kill us.”

“Yeah, probably.” Lucy grimaced and tossed her keys at the valet that she’d regret paying for later. She grabbed Alex by the hand and led her to the hostess. “Hi, Lane plus guest. I believe the rest of our party is waiting on us?”

The young woman, dressed in nothing short of a little black cocktail dress, sniffed at their less-than-perfect makeup and unmatched purses. “Yes, lucky for you they haven’t left yet. This way please.”

She led them through the tables of guests, most of whom made more in a week than the trio made in a year. Lucy spotted several old friends of her father, and silently thanked Vasquez for booking them a table in the back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes and still within sight of the exits.

Maggie sat clutching a glass of scotch and looking distinctly uncomfortable with the general in full dress seated across from her.

Lucy hadn’t even thought about who would sit next to him.

Fuck.

“Dad, sorry we’re late.”

General Lane stood, and so did Maggie, though more slowly. “Lucy! I heard there was some trouble that got you out in the field.”

The hostess discreetly disappeared.

General Lane frowned. “Agent Danvers, I don’t believe my daughter needs backup for dinner with her father.”

Lucy dug her nails into Alex’s hand.

Alex thankfully took the hint and said nothing.

“About that, Dad… I see you’ve met Maggie?”

The twitching muscle in his jaw gave away his discomfort. “Yes. Well. In some respects, you’ve certainly improved your choice in partners.”

“Oh, I’d say in all of them, really.”

General Lane tilted his head and let out a non committal hum. “Lucy, I asked for dinner with you and the person you’re dating.”

“Yes.”

“I assume Detective Sawyer is your… partner?”

“Yes.”

“And Agent Danvers is here because…”

“I’m also dating her.”

Her father’s face flushed red. “Pardon?”

Lucy swallowed. She kissed Maggie on the cheek and pulled out the chairs across from her father for both Alex and Maggie. “You wanted to meet who I’m dating. I’m dating Maggie and Alex. We’re all dating each other.”

Alex took her seat, her eyes never leaving General Lane’s. “We live together.”

“All three of you.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“In a big lesbian commune.”

“I’m bi, Dad.” Lucy straightened her spine and stepped back around the table. “Are we going to have dinner now?”

  
  
  
  



	2. Episode 2: Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left off: Lucy, Alex, and Maggie's meet the parents dinner with General Lane comes to a conclusion that leaves more questions than answers.

**Chapter 2: Family Values**

General Lane’s face turned an odd combination of clammy and furiously red. It somehow washed him out, looking rather odd combined with the bristled mustache and army colors. 

Lucy stared him down, refusing to let her hands shake the way her body wanted to. As if she could feel every electrical pulse dancing just under her skin, her body screaming at her brain that now was the time for flight not fight. 

But Lucy was tired of running. 

She raised a single eyebrow and lifted her chin a little higher. 

His jaw twitched. If they weren’t in such a public place, he’d be having a meltdown. She was willing to be he was regretting his request for dinner out rather than something more private. 

Just another reason why she hadn’t booked a private dining room. 

Several servers appeared. One for each of the diners, extremely fancy just the way her father wanted. The oldest of them took lead. 

“Thank you all for joining us this evening. My name is Jorge, we will be your waitstaff for the evening. Can we get drinks for you ladies? Sir, miss, would you like refills?”

Her father’s teeth ground together. He picked up his glass and shoved it at Jorge. “Bring the bottle.”

Lucy pulled out Alex’s chair and glanced down. Their eyes met, and Alex nodded. They glanced at Maggie and her half empty glass of water. 

“Mags, you’re off tomorrow right?”’

Maggie tilted her head. Her eyes flicked over to the General and back to Lucy. “Yes?”

Lucy hummed to herself and slid the chair in for Alex before moving over to do the same for Maggie. “Jorge, do you happen to have a bottle of Black Maple Hill 16-Year-Old Small Batch?”

Jorge’s eyes widened. “Yes, ma’am.”

“The ladies and I will share the bottle.”

Jorge’s customer service smile became genuine, removing at least ten years from his face. “Of course, ma’am. We’ll have that right out to you.”

The waitstaff handed over menus and hurried away. Jorge remained long enough to pull out Lucy’s chair and slid her in before disappearing just as discreetly as he had appeared. 

* * *

  
  


Maggie unfolded her napkin and put it back in her lap, still rather stiff. “I don’t know that I’ve ever tried that one, Luce.”

“It’s doubtful, considering it’s nearly $400 a bottle here.”

Lucy smiled thinly at her father. “Special occasion.”

Alex waited until she had a full glass in hand and two sips in before she even attempted to break the tension. “General Lane, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot last time we met.”

“When you were committing treason?”

“When you were trying to murder Supergirl?” Her glass audibly hit the table.

“I was protecting the country.”

Lucy reached over and put her hand on Alex’s thigh, comforted by the feel of Maggie’s hand on her own. “Can we not, guys? Just… once.”

Alex hesitated, but backed down. She relaxed into her seat and reached for Lucy’s hand. She picked it up and brought it up past the edge of the table, in plain sight of Lucy’s father. 

When she kissed it, Lucy was torn. 

On the one hand, it was a sweet gesture of support.

On the other, Alex was staring down General Lane when she did it. 

Maggie’s lips twitched. She squeezed Lucy’s thigh and turned her attention to the General. “I’m glad we’re finally getting the chance to meet, sir.”

“I would agree, Detective, but I was unaware you existed.”

Maggie took a tentative sip of her bourbon. She followed it with a much longer drink and a smile. “You and my father have that in common.”

“He’s unaware of this… relationship… you’ve found yourself in?”

“That too.” Maggie shrugged. “You have a relationship with your daughter, sir. I’d hate to get between you, and I’ll endeavour not to as long as you don’t hurt her.”

His eyebrows rose incredulously. “Are you giving me a shovel talk over my own daughter?”

“Shovel talks are so heteronormative.”

Lucy stared at her girlfriend’s flippant wave of a hand. She’d clearly lost any control she might have had over the evening. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

“I think she means that she hopes this visit goes well and no one will be visiting anyone in a prison cell in the future,” Alex added helpfully. 

Lucy pursed her lips and inhaled sharply through her nose. “I’m sitting  _ right here _ .”

“And you are a vision tonight, Luce. Absolutely worth the wait,” Maggie said.

The dimples on that one dug deep. She wanted to poke them and tell her to put them away. She took a long sip, letting the smoke and burn curl on her tongue instead. 

Her father, for his part, actually seemed to relax a bit. He still eyed Maggie warily and Alex loathingly, but for Lucy he smiled a bit. 

She took another drink and wondered if his face would crack from the strain. 

“You do look lovely tonight, Lucy.”

“Thanks, Dad.” She tapped on the table. “Sorry we were late, something came up in the field and we needed a checkup.”

“Were you hurt?”

“No. Just precautionary. Exposure to substances, it was procedural.”

He did not relax. 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Alex and I are fine. It’s not like we inhaled anthrax or sex pollen or something.”

“Is that a thing?” Maggie asked.

“Form 156.32-A,” Alex drawled. 

General Lane sputtered. “That’s something the DEO is prepared for?”

“Pam is always prepared,” they chorused. 

He blinked. “Who is… Pam?”

“Head of HR,” Lucy finished off her glass and tilted it to Maggie for a refill. “I think she’s psychic.”

“She’s terrifyingly prepared,” Alex agreed. 

“The only time I’ve ever seen her unprepared is when we got together,” Lucy shook her head. “I kept waiting for the universe to implode.”

“Surely you can’t run into that many things that it would be odd to be prepared for?”

Alex snorted. “I picked up an alien gun on Slaver’s Moon and she had a procurement and liability form for ‘Extraplanetary Enemy Combatant Equipment Seizure and Forfeiture’ on my desk when I returned.”

“Slaver’s Moon?” The General blinked. “Our moon?”

“Oh, no. It’s well out of our system. Supergirl went through a portal looking for humans who were disappearing. Turns out Roulette went from forced alien fight clubs to interstellar human trafficking.”

“There was a portal?” The general leaned forward. “Does it still exist?”

Lucy shook her head. “We turned it into scrap metal so they couldn’t use that one to return.”

“Roulette’s off world?” Maggie asked. 

“She was when we left,” Alex shrugged. “In theory she could possibly be back by now, considering how quickly the Daxamites arrived after the douche tried to call his mommy.”

“And how likely is it that another interplanetary war is going to take place over the skies of National City?”

Lucy grinned at her father. “Fifty-fifty every other Monday.”

“That’s not funny, Lucille.”

Lucy felt the humor drop from her face. “Don’t call me that.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s your name.”

“My name is  _ Lucy _ .”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Luce. We all know that’s short for Lucifer.” 

Lucy pinched Alex’s side. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Lucy rolled her eyes and reached for her fork. 

Maggie swiped it off the table. “You’ll get it back after our food shows up and no sooner.”

“I’m not going to stab anyone in a restaurant.”

Both of her girlfriends turned disbelieving eyes on her. She sighed and sank back into her chair and crossed her arms. She was  _ possibly _ pouting. “I’m not going to stab  _ Alex _ in a restaurant.”

“Nice to know it’s just Lois you’re willing to stab with cutlery while fine dining,” her father snorted. 

“It was  _ once _ .”

Alex’s eyes widened comically. They were wide and dark, well on her way to toasted already. “I’m sorry, sir, I’m going to need to hear that story before this dinner goes any father.”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ -”

Jorge cleared his throat politely. “Excuse me sir, madams. Have we decided what we’re having for dinner?”

* * *

They survived dinner. Dessert included a surprisingly together Alex, drunk  _ and _ behaving. She and Maggie would be pouring Alex into the car home, but Alex was being almost  _ nice _ to her father. It was more than she was expecting. 

Maggie was mostly sober and seemed to think she was responsible for keeping the conversation going and polite. She kept General Lane from focusing on Alex, and often Lucy. 

Her girls were the best. 

But the night was growing late, and she and Alex had to work in the morning. She let Maggie’s latest story end, including the follow up questions. 

“Hey, Dad. You said there was something you wanted to talk about?”

Her father startled, almost as if he’d forgotten entirely. His eyes darted between her girlfriends. 

“Dad, please. Whatever it is, you can trust Maggie and Alex.”

He’d had enough alcohol to make a face at Alex. He pulled something from his pocket, and all three women readied themselves. He paused, noticing Maggie’s hand reaching for her gun. “Relax, ladies. It’s just to make sure we aren’t overheard.”

Alex did the thing where she pursed her lips and twisted them to the side, obviously uneasy with the whole situation. Maggie tilted her head to the side and turned those big brown eyes on Lucy. 

She was taking lead then. 

No worries. 

No pressure. 

Lucy was definitely developing an ulcer. “Dad, what’s going on?”

“How’s that suit of yours working?”

“Fine?”

General Lane’s jaw twitched. “Be careful with it, okay? Lord designed it.”

“And ran away before we could ask why.”

“Or how,” Alex added.

“He’s… He  _ was _ with CADMUS. When Lillian took over…” Lane shifted in his seat. “When the military funding ran out, Lillian Luthor came in, but she came with demands. Even Lord couldn’t stomach some of them.”

“Maxwell Lord turned a girl in a coma into a brain-dead zombie Supergirl,” Alex stated flatly, her fingers gripping her fork tightly. 

Lane’s mustache wavered. “Yes. Well. Lillian… wanted worse. More human experimentation. More alien dissection.”

Lucy stiffened. “When did she start this takeover?”

“Shortly before Myriad.”

Lucy’s eyes flashed over to Alex, regrets haunting her. Everything could have turned out so horribly different. So horrifically different-

Alex dropped the fork and reached for Lucy’s knee. She squeezed it comfortingly and left it there. “How long have you known my father was alive, General?”

“The entire time.” General Lane rubbed at his eyes. “I won’t apologize for actions I took to protect this planet, Danvers. But I do apologize for not doing more to stop what he’s become. The bridges I’ve burned with my daughters are regrets I live with every day. I had the chance to stop another man from making those mistakes in the name of protecting his daughters, and I didn’t take it.”

Lucy would probably bruise later from the grip on her knee, but she’d rather that than Alex reach for her service weapon. She pried the fingers loose and entangled them with her own, giving her own squeeze, certain that Maggie was doing the same on Alex’s other side. 

Lane leaned forward. “Lillian pushed Lord out, but she kept him around. Eventually stopped him from leaving altogether. I don’t know what she did to him, but he’s not all there anymore. None of the scientists she had are.”

“Dad?”

General Lane shook his head. “I can’t explain it, Luce. But after Lord escaped, he came to me for help. Said he stole something that could help against the Daxamites, said it could protect you. So I sent him your way.”

He seemed to hesitate for a moment. He reached out, then paused again. A breath and a half before he finally reached out and held Lucy’s face in his hand. “I would do anything to protect you, Lucy. But I will never forgive myself the cost.”

Lucy’s brow furrowed. Her eyes darted between her girlfriends and back to her father. “Dad? You’re not… you’re not making any sense.”

General Lane smiled sadly. “Lucy… God knows Lois will tell you I’ve made a lot of mistakes-”

“Lois and I aren’t exactly close.”

“That’s certainly one of them. Just-” He looked up at Alex and Maggie, his eyes almost pleading. “-promise me you’ll look after my girls.”

“Always.”

“Ride or die.”

Something buzzed. General Lane pulled out an old school pager and paled. He reached for the noise shield and shut it off. “I need to go. Just… be careful Lucy.”

He dropped several hundred dollar bills onto the table and leaned over to kiss Lucy on the forehead. “Please be careful.”

“Dad-”

He practically ran out of the restaurant. 

She wanted to run after him and demand answers. 

Or sense. 

She stood to follow him, but Alex tugged her back down. “Alex-”

Maggie reached across to where General Lane had sat. Underneath a pen and his discarded napkin was a quickly sketched note. 

_ Compromised _ .

“Well  _ fuck _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> No promises on timing for updates because I'm a lying liar who lies to myself about them. But feel free to yell at me here or on tumblr [.](http://www.bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
